mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pilz-Palast
Das Schloss von Prinzessin Peach (Toadstool), auch Pilz-Palast genannt, ist zum einen der Regierungssitz des Pilzkönigreichs, zum anderen die Wohnstatt der Prinzessin und zum dritten eine architektonische Meisterleistung. Es befindet sich in oder in der direkten Umgebung von Toad Town. 250px|thumb|Das Schloss von Südosten aus gesehen Der Spieler lernt einen Vorläufer des Schlosses bereits in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (SNES, 1996) kennen. Eine weitaus wichtigere Rolle spielt es jedoch in Super Mario 64 (N64, 1996), wo es den Mittelpunkt des Spielgeschehens darstellt und erstmals so aussieht wie auch heute noch. Auftritte Neben dem erwähnten Super Mario 64 konnte man das idyllisch gelegene Schloss in einigen weiteren Spielen nach 1996 bewundern. Mario & Luigi - Superstar Saga (GBA, 2003), Super Smash Bros. (N64, 1999), Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (NGC, 2003) und sogar in dem nur in Japan erschienenen Itadaki Street DS (NDS, 2007). Zuletzt spielte das Gebäude eine Rolle in Super Mario Galaxy (Wii, 2007). Diese späteren Auftritte zeichnen sich zum großen Teil dadurch aus, dass das Schloss in vereinfachter und teilweise sogar stilisiert anmutender Form dargestellt ist. Super Mario Serie Super Mario 64 Erstmals in Super Mario 64 ist das Schloss von Prinzessin Peach aufgetaucht. Es bildet den zentralen Punkt im Spiel. Bowser hat Peach und einige Toads entführt und hält sich nun im Schloss auf. Durch die verschiedenen Gemälde gelangt Mario in anderen Welten. Dort muss er die Power-Sterne finden, die dem Schloss die Macht geben. New Super Mario Bros. In New Super Mario Bros. dient das Schloss bloß zur Dekoration im Hintergrund. Jedoch wurde Peach aus diesem von Bowser Jr. entführt. New Super Mario Bros. Wii thumb|Entführtes Schloss|350px Wie auch in New Super Mario Bros. ist dass Schloss eine Dekoration im Hintergrund von Welt 1. Diesmal kann es aber auch noch betreten werden. Es dient als Sammelstelle für freigeschaltene Videos im Spiel. Super Mario Galaxy In Super Mario Galaxy lädt Peach Mario ins Schloss ein um das Sternenfestival zu feiern. Es wird jedoch von Bowsers Flotte entführt, wie in Paper Mario. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Auch im zweiten Teil dient das Schloss als Punkt zur Beobachtung des Sternenspektakels. Bowser entführt aber diesmal nur die Prinzessin und nicht das ganze Schloss. Mario Kart Serie In der Mario Kart Serie tritt das Schloss meistens als kleine Dekoration auf. In Mario Kart 64 kommt es erstmalig vor, mit dem Kart kann man direkt bis vor die Tür fahren, dabei ist das Aussehen stilisch an Super Mario 64 gehalten. Hier findet auch die Siegesfeier in Mario Kart 64 statt. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ist es im Hintergrund von Marios Piste zu sehen, dabei ähnelt es aber dem Aussehen von Paper Mario. Mario Kart DS beinhaltet das Schloss gleich zweimal, einmal in Marios Piste, hierbei hat das Schloss einen Schlossgraben gefüllt mit Wasser und das zweite Mal bei Peachs Schlossgarten, denn da spielt die ganze Strecke rund um das Schloss. Paper Mario Serie Paper Mario 225px|thumb|Das Schloss in "Paper Mario" In Paper Mario wurde das Aussehen vom Schloss nur leicht verändert, dabei wurde die Außenanlage nur halb dargestellt, im Schloss-inneren sind ein paar Türen dazu gekommen und die Treppen wurden anders platziert. Später kann auch das Dach betreten werden, um mit Bowser zu kämpfen. Mario & Luigi Serie Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser thumb|left|Der Konferenzsaal mit [[Peach und Toadsworth oben, und unten die Gesamtansicht]] Das Schloss war zu Beginn Tagungsort von Peachs Konferenz über die Metabowlie. Bowser gelang es hier zweimal, in den Palast einzudringen und die Versammlung zu stören, wobei der Konferenzraum demoliert wurde. Das Schloss sah außen wie im Original aus. Es gab mehrere Etagen und einen besonders hohen Turm, der später Schauplatz des großen Finales gegen Finster-Bowser wurde. Außerdem waren einige Statuen und Gemälde von Prinzessin Peach zu sehen. Die Unterschiede zu anderen Spielen liegen vor allem im Innenbereich, was am neuen Besitzer liegen könnte. Als Krankfried an die Macht kam, wurde zunächst Bowsers Festung und anschließend das Schloss völlig eingenommen. Das Schloss wurde daraufhin komplett umgestaltet: Genau wie Bowsers Behausung wurde auch der Palast zu einem riesigen Kampfroboter umgebaut, den Krankfried Pilz-Palast des Zorns nannte. Als Bowser eintraf, um Krankfried zu verjagen, aktivierte dieser den Palast und ließ ihn Bowser unter sich begraben. Daraufhin wurde der Koopa-König zum letzten Mal im Spiel zum Riesen, kämpfte gegen das Schloss und machte es kampfunfähig. Den Schlossgarten konnten Mario und Luigi erst nach Krankfrieds Machtübernahme sehen, doch er sah einem Labyrinth aus Mauern nicht unähnlich, und durch einige Türme konnten sie hindurchgehen, während einer sogar in den Palast selbst führte, allerdings nur für Bowser. Hinter dem Palast wurde sogar eine Müldeponie angelegt, wo die Brüder gegen einen weiteren Roboter Krankfrieds kämpften. Im Inneren waren die Schäden durch Bowsers Attacken deutlich zu sehen, vor allem im Boden gab es Risse und es fehlten einige Stücke. Eingänge wurden mit Statuen versperrt, um Mario und Luigi auszusperren, was aber Bowser nicht aufhalten konnte. Die Statuen tragen nun Krankfrieds Gesicht, wobei die weibliche Körperform ironischerweise erhalten blieb. Die Innenarchitektur unterscheidet sich hier wieder sehr stark von anderen Spielen. Das Schloss besitzt unter anderem eine Bibliothek. Selbst eine Küche ist diesmal zu erkennen, aber auch Prinzessin Peachs und Toadsworht Zimmer sind zu sehen. Nach Krankfrieds und Bowsers Niederlage wird der ramponierte Palast wieder auf Vordermann gebracht. Mario Party Serie Mario Party 3 Hier war das Schloss im Papierformat als Optionsauswahl zu sehen. Im Inneren des Schlosses konnte man das Spiel einstellen, Sounds und Musikstücke aus dem Spiel anhören und sich seine Rekorde angucken. In Mario Party 4 war es im Datei-Auswahl-Bildschirm im Hintergrund zu sehen. Architektur Die folgenden architektonischen Betrachtungen beziehen sich auf die Mario-64-Version des Schlosses. Die Messwerte beruhen auf der grundlegenden Annahme, dass die Treppenstufen im Gebäude jeweils 15 cm hoch sind. Daraus ergibt sich nach einem Vergleich der Stufenhöhe mit der Fliesenlänge, dass diese ziemlich genau 62 cm beträgt. Mit diesen beiden Werten ist es möglich, das gesamte Schloss zu vermessen. Allgemeines Beim Schloss der Prinzessin handelt es sich um einen trutzigen und dennoch einladend und angenehm wirkenden Bau von gut sechzig Metern Breite. Die Grundfläche ist rechteckig und beträgt 1329 m². Insgesamt verfügt das Gebäude über sechs Ebenen (zwei Kellergeschosse, Erdgeschoss, drei Obergeschosse). Das eigentliche Dach des Schlosses befindet sich über dem ersten Obergeschoss und besteht aus roten Ziegeln. Die beiden darüber liegenden Etagen befinden sich in einem aufgesetzten Turm, auf dem man ein Spitzdach erkennen kann, welches sich rund 35 Meter über der Landschaft erhebt. Diese Art von Spitzdach ist außerdem in vierfacher Ausführung an den Eckpunkten des Hauptdaches angebracht. Insgesamt haben wir es mit einem streng symmetrischen Bauwerk zu tun, dessen Fassade mit hellgrauen Steinquadern verblendet ist. Die Gesamtfläche aller Stockwerke beträgt 4730 m². Besonders ins Auge des Betrachters springt ein fein gearbeitetes Buntglasfenster über dem Eingang, das die Prinzessin im Profil und in Überlebensgröße zeigt. Den Eingang erreicht man über eine kurze Steinbrücke, die den Schlossgraben überspannt. Das Innere des Gebäudes präsentiert sich in zumeist gedeckten Rot- und Brauntönen, die eine gemütliche Atmosphäre ausstrahlen. Der Fußboden der oberirdischen Geschosse ist entweder mit Fliesen im Schachbrettmuster ausgelegt oder mit dunkelrotem Teppich bezogen. Im Keller überwiegen kleeblattförmige graue Steine als Bodenbelag. 225px|thumb|Die Eingangshalle Wenn wir den Grundriss des Schlosses betrachten, fällt auf, dass es kaum rechteckige Räume gibt, sondern fast alle eine individuelle Form aufweisen. Besonders deutlich wird das bei der Eingangshalle, die in Form eines Herzens angelegt ist und - nebenbei bemerkt - beachtliche 329 m² misst. Ihre Wände sind mit geschmackvollen angedeuteten Landschaften bemalt. Eine breite Treppe im Zentrum des Raumes führt auf eine erhöht gelegene Galerie. Insgesamt gehen von der Eingangshalle zehn Türen ab, von denen vier in großzügige Säle führen, die jeweils ein Wandgemälde beherbergen, welches Mario in die entsprechenden Kurse des Spiels bringt. Zwei Türen führen in den hinteren Teil des Erdgeschosses und zur Kellertreppe. Die Eingangstür führt in den Schlosspark, von dem noch die Rede sein wird, und die drei Türen auf der Galerie gewähren dem Schlossbesucher Zutritt zu einem 40,5 Meter langen Flur, der Wendeltreppe zum ersten Obergeschoss und dem Vorraum von Peachs Rutschbahn. Es würde zu weit führen, jeden Raum des weitläufigen Gemäuers zu betrachten. Wir wollen uns auf einige sehenswerte Orte beschränken. Der Gulliver-Gumba-Saal Da ist zum einen der Vorraum zum Kurs 13, Gulliver Gumba, der sich im ersten Obergeschoss befindet. Dieser Raum ist insofern bemerkenswert, als dass eine beeindruckende optische Täuschung den ahnungslosen Spieler narrt, sobald er ihn betritt. Der Raum besteht aus drei senkrecht zueinander positionierten Flügeln, deren Länge auf den ersten Blick etwa identisch zu sein scheint. Am Ende jedes Flügels hängt ein Gemälde. Auch diese scheinen etwa gleich groß zu sein. Sobald man jedoch die Gänge nacheinander beschreitet, stellt sich heraus, dass einer der drei Gänge sehr kurz ist (6,3m) und mit einem nur kleinen Gemälde am Ende (5,3 m²) ausgestattet ist. Der zweite Gang ist bereits 13,5 m lang, und der längste erstreckt sich über 24,9 m. Das Bild am Ende misst gewaltige 125 m². Dieses optische Phänomen wird erzeugt zum einen durch die unterschiedliche Gemäldegröße und zum anderen durch die unterschiedlichen Winkel, in denen die Gangwände zueinander verlaufen: Die Wände des kurzen Ganges laufen aufeinander zu, die des mittleren Ganges stehen parallel zueinander, und beim dritten Gang vergrößert sich die Gangbreite mit wachsender Entfernung, bis sie schließlich über 13 m auseinanderstehen. Auf diese Weise kommt dieser kunstvoll gestaltete Raum auf eine Fläche von 425,4 m², wobei der dritte Gang rund 70 Prozent der Fläche ausmacht. Das zweite Obergeschoss Die zweite Etage verströmt eine etwas andere Atmosphäre als die übrigen Stockwerke. Das liegt vor allem an dem nur gedämpften Lichteinfall in den über 500 m² großen Hauptsaal des Stockwerks. Damit ist dieser Saal der größte Raum des Hauses. Eine besondere Sehenswürdigkeit verkörpert eine riesige Standuhr, die als Zugang zum Kurs 14, Ticktacktrauma, fungiert. Auch dieser Saal verfügt über eine Galerie, die durch eine Schiebetür zur Treppe zum dritten Obergeschoss führt, welches jedoch nur dem Zugang zum letzten Bowser-Kampf des Spiels dient. Der Keller Die meisten Teile des ausgedehnten Kellers entsprechen im Gegensatz zu den oberirdischen Stockwerken des Schlosses in keiner Weise den Ansprüchen einer feinen Prinzessin. Das beinahe knietiefe brackige Wasser, das hunderte Quadratmeter der verwinkelten Gänge bedeckt, wäre der Sauberkeit der königlichen Kleider auch keineswegs zuträglich. Daraus kann man schließen, dass das Untergeschoss des Schlosses dem Personal und den Erkundungen Marios vorbehalten ist. Die Schachbrettfliesen und Samtteppiche auf den Fußböden sind zumeist schlichten grauen Steinen gewichen, und die Wände sind in diesen Gefilden mit Blechen in verschiedenen Zuständen der Verrostung ausgekleidet. An einer Stelle gräbt sich das Gemäuer noch ein weiteres Stockwerk tiefer ins Erdreich, das über unwegsame Schrägen in einen Regulatorraum führt, von dem aus man den Wasserstand des Schlossgrabens beeinflussen kann und außerdem direkten Zugang auf den Grund des Grabens hat. Die Außenanlagen Im Schlossgarten vom Schloss mit den [[Buu-Huus|thumb|250px]] Auf drei Seiten ist das Schloss der Prinzessin von einem idyllischen Park umgeben, der nach außen hin durch hohe grasbewachsene Wälle und in Gebäudenähe durch den Schlossgraben begrenzt wird. Im Verhältnis zur Größe des Schlosses wirkt der Park eher bescheiden. Er bezieht seine malerische Wirkung weniger aus großzügiger Fläche als aus wohldurchdachten landschaftlichen Details. Das Gelände ist leicht hügelig und zum großen Teil mit Rasen bepflanzt. Hie und da erblicken wir einen Baum von geringer Höhe, dessen Gattungsbezeichnung der Spieler jedoch nicht zu erraten vermag. Außerdem durchziehen den Park einige Wege, die unter anderem auch zu einem kleinen See mit angegliedertem Strand führen. Links vom Schloss können wir einen reißenden Wasserfall ausmachen, der sich in den Schlossgraben ergießt. Hinter dem Gebäude befindet sich ein sehr viel kleinerer Park, der mit andersartigen Bäumen als der vordere Teil bestückt ist. Die gänzlich andere Atmosphäre kommt aber dadurch zustande, dass diese Anlage nicht von natürlichen, sondern ausschließlich von künstlichen Grenzen umgeben ist - zum einen von der Fassade des Schlosses und zum anderen von einer hohen Backsteinmauer. Auch der Boden ist nur zum Teil mit Gras bewachsen. In der Mitte des Steinbodens erhebt sich ein ansehnlicher Springbrunnen. left|thumb|250px|Luftblick auf ein Teil des Geländes Abschließend ist zu bemerken, dass offensichtlich beim Bau des riesigen Schlosses vollständig auf Räume für das tägliche Leben verzichtet worden ist. Vergeblich sucht der Spieler ein Badezimmer, eine Küche, und sogar ein Wohn- und ein Schlafzimmer fehlen. Nicht einmal Möbel scheinen in den weitläufigen Sälen und Hallen zu existieren. Einer Hypothese zur Lösung dieses Rätsels zufolge gibt es sehr wohl solche Räume im Schloss; sie wurden lediglich im Spiel ausgespart, um nicht vom eigentlichen Spielgeschehen abzulenken und um der Prinzessin einen Teil ihrer Privatsphäre zu lassen. Das würde auch die teilweise großen Lücken auf dem Grundriss zwischen den Räumen erklären. Wenn es dort nur Mauerwerk gäbe, so wäre es bis zu zehn Meter stark. Wir müssen uns also damit abfinden, dass es gewisse Bereiche im Schloss gibt, von denen es Prinzessin Peach nicht für richtig hält, dass zwölf Millionen Spieler sie zu Gesicht bekommen, was ja auch verständlich ist. Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Ort aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Ort aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser